ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Virgo
Personality Virgo is a fun, happy, bubbly, and hyper girl. She cannot keep put in one place and is always moving constantly. (She has ADHD) Not only is she a fun girl, but she is also very kind and caring. She doesn't like it if her friends get hurt or if some one plans to hurt them. History Back story Virgo was born as Rosalinda Wells and had an ordinary life growing up. She was the good girl and was also very well known for her kindness. What most people didn't know was that she was psychic. She could literally see other's futures, read tarot cards like no one's business, and those who knew think that she's a true witch. The people who knew called her names and soon, word spread out that Rosalinda Wells was a witch. Many people made fun of her and she become unpopular. She went into a depression state and somehow, that unlocked her true powers. She then locked herself up in her room, trying to control her powers because if she tried using them, things would get chaotic. So after many months, Virgo finally mastered her powers and went back to school. But one day, some fool played a nasty prank on her which almost costed Virgo's life. A flower pot was pushed from above and almost smashed onto Virgo's head. But luckily, her powers saved her. And know the whole school knew that she had powers. Virgo hated everybody and ran away, not even giving her brother a notice before hand. Virgo ran and ran and ran until she was sure she was far away from the city. Virgo changed her appearance and continued her life as a normal person. Everybody in her old school eventually forgot Rosalinda Wells, the witch freak. Joining The Zodiac Rosalinda decided to go take on the super hero job. With her new appearance, she was unlikely to be remembered as Rosalinda Wells and so she took on the name "Virgo" since it was her Zodiac sign and she loved the way it sounded. One day, the US government watched Virgo's actions in defeating criminals and saving civilians. They thought that Virgo would make a perfect addition in their project: The Zodiac. They asked her if she'd like to be apart of the team and she said yes. Powers & Abilities Psychic Abilities Note: When using her telekinesis, the object/human being will have a purple aura around it/them. Telepathy Over great distances, she can read anybody's mind. But if she tries to go too far from her, it will cause her a big headache and make her take a rest for the rest of the day. Telekinesis She can move any object/human being. If the object is bigger than her, it requires more energy to move the object than an object that is small/medium sized. Other abilities *slight mind control *telepathic speaking Relationships Leo: Virgo likes him A LOT. But she hates the fact that he's too naive about her feelings for him. When she first heard about his civilian girlfriend she immediately got jealous and tried to avoid him whenever possible but not make it too sketchy. Gem and Mini: She's on neutral terms with the twins but they don't speak that often as she does with Leo and Cancer. But once in awhile, the three go on a shopping spree together when they have nothing to do. Cancer: Cancer is Virgo's best friend out of all of the teammates on the team. She is very grateful to have such a friend who not only backs her up in fights but also helps her with her love life. Scorpio: She thinks she flirts too much and hates it when she tries to flirt with Leo. Aquarius: She sees her as a rival even though Aquarius helps her out sometimes. Sagittarius: Doesn't really talk to him. Thinks he's okay though but still is nice to him like she is to everybody else. Capricorn: Thinks he's a flirt too. Doesn't like him but still tries to be nice to him as well. Pisces: Notices them avoiding her. Tries to be friendly to them but fails miserably. Libra: Wonders which girl he actually likes in the group. Taurus: Doesn't like his teasing but copes with it some how. Ophiuchus: Tries to talk to her often because she wants to be friends with her. Category:Zodiac Category:Female Category:Characters Category:PandoraStar411 (fanon) Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Telepath Category:Magic users Category:Human Category:Teen